


Nine

by bondageluvr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Character Death, Character Study, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondageluvr/pseuds/bondageluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Mr. Holmes, </p><p>I regret very much to inform you that Captain J.H. Watson, No. 1895B of this Company was killed in action on the night of November 21st, 2011. </p><p>Sherlock deals with John's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luis).



> A little character study that I wrote in five minutes just to try my hands at Sherlock's POV. Pretty hard. Not too happy with it, but decided it's up to the readers if it's worth of any attention.

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_I regret very much to inform you that Captain J.H. Watson, No. 1895B of this Company was killed in action on the night of November 21_ _ st _ _, 2011. Death was instantaneous and without any suffering._

_Your name has been catalogued as his next of kin._

_The Company was taking part in an attack and Captain Watson’s gun team was one of these which advanced against the enemy. The attack was successful, and all guns reached and established new positions. Later in the night the enemy shelled our lines and one shell fell on Captain Watson’s gun killing him and wounding three comrades, two of which died later the same morning._

_It was impossible to get his remains away and he lies in a soldier's grave where he fell._

_I and the C.O. and all the Company deeply sympathise with you in your loss._

_Captain Watson always did his duty and now has given his life for his country. We all honour him, and I trust you will feel some consolation in remembering this._

_His effects will reach you via the Base in due course._

_In true sympathy,_

_Captain C.W. Marvin._

***

The routine has been broken. 

First felt it when my hand reached for a cup of tea it habitually grasped for on the tabletop and found nothing but empty space. 

According to some, I was terrible at making tea, therefore I left the job up to-,

Never mind. 

Tea is not one of the major food groups. 

Transport can survive without it. 

Mrs. Hudson has become more irritating.

She’s crying all the time now. 

I find a dish of soup on the doorstep of the flat at noon sharp. 

She replaces it every day.

Quitting smoking has become a hassle again. 

I now know where all the cigarettes are stashed around the flat. 

A pack a day is not too bad, she tells me. 

I list off the statistics that prove otherwise.

Lestrade has a new girlfriend. 

His face remains somber, though. 

Judging by the crease of his left eyebrow he’s dying to talk about her. 

He never does. 

He thinks it would aggravate me in some way. 

Idiot. 

Had dinner with Irene Adler. 

She flew in from New York too see how I was doing. 

We weren’t hungry.

Anderson and Donovan are back to committing adultery together. 

Donovan sewed on Anderson’s coat button last week. 

Same thread. 

And Sally is rubbish at sewing.

Has a band aid on her middle finger. 

It seems to me they are celebrating. 

Molly doesn’t say hello to me anymore. 

Her cat died. 

She gave it a funeral. 

Dug up the grave by herself. 

Calluses on her fingers from the shovel. 

I have never dug a grave. 

Instead, I dug through the box that arrived last night. 

Photo album containing a few family pictures. 

The notebook he’d dragged around on the cases. 

Some clothing items. 

My purple shirt. 

Sentimental.

Stupid. 

Dull.

No.

No. 

No.

Seven percent. 

Nine. 

Mycroft tells me I was in a coma for three weeks. 

Funny. 

Feel less alive than I did. 

Need sleep. 

Broke violin strings.

Anthea arrives with new ones. 

Leaves crying. 

Not my fault her husband is cheating on her with her sister. 

Got a call from Mummy. 

Apparently “she heard.” 

Hung up. 

Showed up on my doorstep.

Charmed her way into Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen. 

She looks good. 

The gardner is married, though.

Pity. 

Not really. 

Received text from Moriarty. 

He offers his condolences.

And a way out. 

Seven percent. 

Nine. 


End file.
